


A Fiery Redhead

by Astre_Red



Series: to be forgiven [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: “Our baby girl, Arthur, isn't she beautiful?”Grell felt her heart sink, and screamed.
Series: to be forgiven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940161
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150
Collections: Identity Crisis, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	A Fiery Redhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Evil_Twin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Evil_Twin/gifts).



Grell didn't die fighting.

She didn't even die, per say. She just moved on, in a way.

Forgiveness was something every reaper aimed for, and Grell Sutcliff was no exception. She hid it well -she was an actress, after all- but she longed for peace as much as everyone. She had ended her life for a reason, after all.

Grell didn't hate this secoond chance or punishment, whatever you want to call it, nearly as much as her colleagues. She wasn't passionate about it like Sasha, but no one loved being a grim reaper as much as Sasha. But she didn't mind this new life, where people knew what it's like to live a life where you don't belong, where just breathing is a chore.

When Grell claimed to be a lady, some raised eyebrows, few sneered, and none talked. They all knew what power words had. Words were what pushed people over the edge. Here, no one called her a man even if some avoided to call her a woman. It was amazing.

So, while Grell did want to be forgiven, she wasn't obsessing over it like some were. She just worked, enjoyed her battles and flirted with handsome men. Besides, after the Jack The Ripper incident, she figured she would have to wait a long time to be forgiven.

So when she fell asleep on a hospital bed after a tedious but thrilling fight and woke up as a baby, she was pretty confused. And scared, but like hell she'll say it outloud.

The woman holding her looked tired but incredibly happy, and whispered softly.

“Our baby girl, Arthur, isn't she beautiful?”

Grell felt her heart sink, and screamed.

* * *

Despite what many claimed, Grell was pretty smart.

Oh, she wasn't as smart as Othello or Undertaker, but that didn't mean she was an idiot. It was easy, once her panic disappeared, to understand what happened.

She had been forgiven.

It seemed impossible, but unless Undertaker had somehow experimented on her without her noticing, there weren't any other explanation. She had, incredibly, impossibly, been forgiven.

She could almost hear William's yells.

Her new name was Ginevra Weasley -ugh- which soon became shortened into Ginny Weasley which, while it still felt and sounded weird, was much better. Her parents seemed nice enough, and their hair were great. Grell had inherited it, and while it wasn't as bright and flashy as her last, it was good enough. But then she noticed something much more important.

_She was in a girl's body._

Grell cried for days, to the point her parents almost brought her to the hospital. By then her tears dried, and she couldn't stop grinning. She felt like her heart would burst in joy.

Second chance, indeed.

It took a few days to realize that her family was a magical one. She had met a few when she was a reaper, but she had always found them boring, hiding their true selves and looking down on others for being “less”. She hoped her family wasn't like that.

Another novelty was her brothers. Her numerous brothers.

She had never had siblings, and she soon decided that she was better off without them. Boys were annoying, and they weren't exceptions even if she shared parents with them. She made sure to scream as loud as she could when one tried to tickle her.

Fred and George in particular won her ire. She tried to bite their fingers off as soon as she grew teeth. She was pleased to see blood, and even her mother's reprimands weren't enough to stop her from smiling. She had, even in reincarnation, kept her razor-sharp teeth.

The twins thought twice before annoying her now.

Bill and Charlie were cool, but Percy and Ron made her uneasy. It was nothing against them, really. But they reminded her of people she could never see again, and it hurt. She tried not to let it show, but Percy's hurt expression made her feel guilty.

Ron was easier. The only thing he really shared with Ronald Knox was his name, and even then he was rarely called by it. He wasn't flirty or sassy like her young colleague had been. He was a child, and that made it somewhat easy to like him.

Grell grew up. She was weird, and unsettled her family, but she was loved. It was more than she had ever dared to hope for.

She tried to sneak out multiple times to see if her old colleagues were still active, but Molly caught her and grounded her. After that, it was harder to leave with her mother's sharp eyes waiting for her to try.

Arthur's love of muggles reminded her uncomfortably of Undertaker's fascination with humans, and his bizarre dolls. But Arthur had a loving family and a solid moral, so her fears were appeased.

Grell liked to play with her father's muggle tools. She missed her chainsaw dearly, and knew that even if she asked, her parents would never let her have one. And there would be questions as to how she knew what a chainsaw was when she had grown up in a magical environment.

She couldn't wait to be of age.

Her violence cause some problems though. When her brothers refused to let her fly with them on brooms, their answer was enough to awake a pain long forgotten.

“'Cause you're a girl, Gin!” they said, a bit disdainful and a lot surprised by her question.

She promptly and loudly broke into where they kept their brooms, and flew away ignoring their screams.

She was, once again, grounded. But the gobsmacked look on her siblings's faces was worth it.

Grell had always loved to prove people wrong.

“Why are you so violent?!” Molly deplored once more when she almost broke George's arm.

“Because they're asking for it!” she often replied with her “crazy smile”, as Ron called it.

Molly often complained how brutal her daughter was, but she always kissed her cheeks and yelled at her brothers when they tugged her hair, and Grell found it easy to love this woman who had become her mother.

It was terrifying, how easy it was to love this new family when one knew how easy death was.

When Ron boarded on the Hogwarts Express and came back with a black haired friend in tow, Grell eyed him with a sharp smile and exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

“My, aren't you handsome!”

She had never saw someone become red so quickly. It was lovely, and Grell decided that she liked Harry Potter well enough. So when she caught Ron and the twins leaving with the car, she followed them. They didn't dare to tell her to stay behind.

And frankly, punching that horrid man called Vernon felt great, as were the boys's amazed expressions.

“A lady must be able to defend herself.” she said as explanation, and laughed.

In Diagon Alley, she felt Malfoy Senior put something in her bag, and almost threw up when she recognized the soul hidden inside it. She was human, but she had been a grim reaper for years, and her instincts were enough to warn her away.

She gave it to Arthur, who paled and disappeared to the Ministry, and never heard of it again. Good riddance, really.

When she arrived at Hogwarts and put the Sorting Hat on her head, a cry of surprise echoed.

_Well, you're a strange one, aren't you, Grell Sutcliff?_

_I'm amazing, you mean!_

She heard a mental sigh, and the hat grumbled.

_Well, at least I know where to put you..._

“ _GRYFFINDOR_!”

Grell Sutcliff hummed, and smiled as exclamations were heard.

Red had always been her color, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by The_Evil_Twin. I hope you liked it! If you have any idea as to who can be reborn into who, go ahead ! I'd love to read your comments on the subject.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
